oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tidal Empire
The Tidal Empire was founded by Ronda with the goal of providing a place where creatures of the land and sea could join together. Having seen empires rise and fall, including her former home city of Thalassa and the lands taken over by her father, Ronda founded the Tidal Empire with the goal of making a kingdom founded by sea creatures that could actually thrive. To do so, however, she decided to build a kingdom that was on the coast as opposed to under the ocean's depths. History The history of the Tidal Empire is inextricably tied to that of Thalassa. Thalassa was the city where Ronda grew up, but she often felt distanced and marginalized from her fellow merfolk on account of her appearance (a gift from her father). Being part Adaros caused her to resemble a predator to the Merfolk, and for most of her youth, Ronda dreamed of exploring the surface world and abandoning the kingdom entirely. However, with age came maturity, and a desire to actually fix the city she called home rather than simply allow its citizens to suffer. Ronda took on the position of Magister, and though she was willing to work with the rulers of the city, she found that they were generally uncaring about the needs of their citizens, making little effort to defend them from threats and little to grow or expand their city. It was during one such attack, where a massive Kaiju attempted to crush Thalassa on its own, that Ronda took her opportunity. Standing atop the bones of the beast, Ronda delivered this speech when many say was when Tidal began to become a reality. "My fellow Thalassians, today was undoubtedly the greatest tragedy that has ever befallen our fair city. We used to think that we were safe underwater, free from the threat of the Blood War, but clearly that was not the case. This attack on our city was no mistake or some randomly rampaging beast, but a plot carried out by Demons." Ronda would explained as the shocked gasps of the crowd slowly die down. "But in the aftermath of these events, we have learned two invaluable lessons. First...we cannot rely on the ocean and the distance we have to travel to reach the surface to protect us any longer. We can no longer only be part of the world when it is convenient for us." "Second...the people of this city are incredibly resilient. We will rebuild. However, I ask you this question. Should we rebuild here, trying to salvage our homes from the wreckage? Or should we take this opportunity to start a new home, free from a monarchy that has so far done little to protect its citizens?" Ronda says. "Our city was dealt a terrible blow today, but the people remain strong." "If you feel that we can create a better city, a stronger city, then I invite you to join me. We shall build our new city from the body of a being that came close to destroying it." Behind Ronda, many of her summoned monsters would begin carving into the beast, harvesting what they can. "And the heart of Thalassa will live on forever!" Geography Tidal resides on the continent of Hongal, which was chosen due to the abundance of land available and its close proximity to the ocean. Ronda wanted to build a city by the coast, where creatures of the land and sea could intermingle. As such, being next to the water was very important to her in the founding of her nation. Cities Sirenea is the capital city of the Tidal Empire, and represents many of the values held by the city's creators. It lies on the coast and is welcoming towards all races, though it is primarily populated by aquatic species. The city itself has also been constructed from the bones of the Kaiju itself that once threatened Thalassa. Places of Interest Academia Aquatica - Sirenea One of the earliest cornerstones of the city was the Academia Aquatica Institute of Magic and Higher Learning. The school provides magic classes, some of which are taught by the founders of the city itself, with specialized classes on summoning and ice magic. Many of the wizards who teach at the institute learned their skills from the Queen of the Tidal Empire herself, Ronda, and as such, they pass on similar skills to those they teach. Despite their specializations, however, all schools of magic are taught here. Some of the things that make the school stand out compared to others are its advanced studies into the various planes and the outsiders that call them home, its population of predominantly aquatic creatures (though all are welcome) and its allowance of eidolons and other companions to accompany the students to their classes. The school itself is built next to the ocean, resting directly on the shore. Military Due to its leadership in Ronda, the Tidal Empire's military is heavily dependent on mages, particularly summoners, who help to bolster their ranks with the aid of outsiders. In addition, Ronda's personal guard consists of Adaros soldiers who once swore loyalty to her father. However, once he was slain, they began to follow his daughter. Strong and powerful, the Adaros warriors respect power and are experts of the depths, helping to protect the city and their queen from any potential threats. Society Owing to its ruler's position as one of the most powerful wizards in the land, and her many apprentices, the Tidal Empire is governed as a Magocracy, where the exploration and utilization of magic is both welcomes and encouraged. Religion Though the Tidal Empire is welcoming and open to other neutral and good deities, many of her city's citizens follow the ruler herself. Worship of the Mistress of the Tide makes up a good portion of the citizenry, who regard Ronda as both their leader and goddess. Owing to the hard work of their High Priest, many within the city also follow Lymnieris. Council Ruler "The Mistress of the Tide" - Ronda the Merfolk Consort - Clara Azureleaf Councilor - Tara General "The Crushing Tsunami" - Crystal the Centaur Grand Diplomat - Loana Kis Heir - TBD High Priest - Frida Magister "The Cerulean Magician" - Flik Marshal - Callid Ryas Royal Enforcer - El Macho Spymaster - Colli Treasurer - Diana Viceroy - Prie Stein Warden - Alice